


Bearing Witness

by Caffiend



Category: Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom, Thor The Dark World, Tom Hiddleston Fandom, british actors
Genre: Angst, Bathtub Sex, Cruelty, F/M, Forced Orgasms, Judgement, Light Elves, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki has some sort of a heart, Loki in prison, Memories of torture, Odin is an asshole, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Rough Sex, Thanos is an asshole but you knew that, Threesome - F/M/M, Vision - Freeform, Wisdom, enlightenment, kindness to Loki, slight dub con, taking of virginity, terrible parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiend/pseuds/Caffiend
Summary: In which Loki has been discovered ruling Asgard in Odin's form. He is back in the dungeon and a vicious and spiteful Odin is back on the throne. But because his cunning "son" managed to best him, judgement is now relegated to a higher level- one of the Vitne Båret- the undisputed judge and jury combined for all the Nine Realms.This can be read as a stand-alone piece or as the prequel to "Sing, Banshee." Thanks as always for reading!





	1. Witness Borne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HurricanErin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricanErin/gifts).



> Happiest of birthdays to my beautiful Hurricanerin! I can't believe we've been friends- closer than friends- for two years now. Thank you for being one of the most precious gifts I could ask for in these last 24 months. I don't deserve you, but I'm certainly glad you are here. A toast to the woman with fabulous cheekbones who actually made an exhausted Tom Hiddleston laugh and smile for her with a genuine open-mouthed grin. You have Dark Powers, my little cabbage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Erienne, one of the legendary Vitne Båret, bears witness for Loki's crimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a two chapter one-shot, which sounds kind of wrong but I was never good at math, anyway...

“YOU WERE TOLD TO JUDGE HIM! NOT RELEASE HIM, YOU STUPID CREATURE!”

The low rumble that shuddered through the gigantic slabs of granite and onyx that comprised the floor of the throne room reminded Odin who he was speaking to. But the girl standing before him simply arched one brow.

“I was tasked with examining the prisoner’s crimes and the intention behind them,” she corrected calmly. “And I have. And I do not answer to you, AllFather. Not even to you.”

Odin’s fist tightened on Gungnir until his liver-spotted knuckles were white. His twisted mouth opened to snarl another curse at his visitor, but the dais beneath him shifted ominously. “Do you know what you have done, Vitne Båret? Do you know what you have unleashed again upon the Nine Realms?”

The Light Elf raised the silk of her hood to cover her dark hair and pointed ears. “I do, AllFather.” Her smile was a thin stretch with the barest of courtesy for the fuming king before her. “And perhaps one day you will know who he is as well.” She sketched the briefest of bows and turned, leaving the shadowed throne room without looking at Odin again.

 

There was no one to greet him as the embittered Warriors Three released him from his cell.

Not that Loki expected it, of course. To greet _him?_ The loathsome would-be Murderer of Millions? The Genocidist of the Galaxy? All the titles the Old Man would have used to keep him festering eternally in the bowels of the dungeon underneath the soaring majesty of Odin’s tribute to himself. 

Well, perhaps his mother. Had Frigga still been alive. The Dark Prince was disgusted with himself, feeling his gut twist to see the hall empty. 

"You're free to go, Prince Loki." The words sounded like ground glass coming from Volstagg's meaty lips, and he seethed as Loki sneered elegantly. "The Allfather instructed that you are to be escorted to the Bifrost with nothing but the clothes on your back-"

"Of course," Loki chuckled, startling his former jailers.

Volstagg plowed onwards. "You will never return to Asgard. On pain of death."

Some part of him _had_ been expecting something so ugly, so spiteful from the "god" he'd called "father" for so many millennia. The Allfather's motivations were almost entirely spite-based: it was the one thing he and Loki had solidly in common. Nonetheless, the prince's mocking expression stayed intact on his beautiful face. As if he'd show pain to Thor's little friends. Not to them.

"Furthermore," Fandral hastily stepped in, "while the King cannot contest your release, he is allowed to require your service on Midgard for the next 100 years. Any... overt use of your seiðr outside of defense of the realm will be considered a violation of his conditions and your return to Asgard's dungeons will be immediate."

Loki stroked his chin and pretended to ponder his fate. "Returned to Asgard... where I am prohibited to return on pain of death?" He looked to Hogun first, knowing the mainly silent third of the Idiots Three would immediately register the contradictory hysterics of Odin's wrath.

Sighing deeply, Hogun nodded in a half-bow to the prince. "Safe journey, your Grace. May you find what you are seeking."

An expressionless Heimdall was already twisting his massive golden sword, the multicolored brilliance of the Bifrost flaring to life as Loki turned one last time. Hogun's heart stilled in his chest. The unhinged, vicious smile of the Insane Loki- the mad God who burst onto Midgard through the Tesseract was back, emerald eyes flaring erratically as sweat beaded on his pale face. 

Loki almost giggled. "Oh, I intend to."

 

The Vitne Båret clan was always stubborn in their insistence that their Sight did not make them ALL-Seeing. However, the Elf sent to bear witness to Loki's crimes stiffened in her garden at the exact instant Loki was sent hurtling through the Bifrost. Hazel eyes narrowed, she looked up to the sky as if expecting the clouds to shape themselves into the form of a message. But there was nothing, just the pale perfection of another twilight on Alfheim. With a frown, Erienne bent again to her work, gently pulling the weeds from around her herb garden. Working in the gardens surrounding her graceful house never failed to settle her thoughts after returning from bearing witness, from pronouncing judgement. But her thoughts were fluttering everywhere, just like the puffy golden bees swirling through her lavender.

She was correct about Loki. Erienne was certain of it. Even though the shock in the Dark Prince's expressive eyes was nearly as great as that of his sham of a father's, the young Vitne Båret was certain her judgement was sound.

The Jotunn/Aesir prince was not evil. He was redeemable. The seriousness of his crimes on Midgard reduced by the years of unimaginable torment at the hands of the brutal and savage Titan. The Elf's plump red lips curled. Now there was a monster made manifest- Thanos was the purest distillation of evil- that which seeks to destroy hope. Why the combined forces of the Nine Realms had not been brought to bear against him troubled her and many of her Sisters. Odin- of course- was one of the first to refuse the proposal every time it was suggested. "No need," he'd protested, "the Titan's attention was turned away from their universe. Why invite trouble?"

Giving a very unlike-Light Elf sounding snort, Erienne wiped the dark soil from her hands and straightened, gathering her garden tools and heading for the house. Not only was young Loki suffering from the soul-destroying knowledge that he was merely a pawn- an infant taken from the Jotunn temple during the war and never viewed by Odin as a true son- he'd lost his mother, Queen Frigga. The AllMother was as universally loved as her husband was resented, her murder mourned in the White Court as deeply as if they'd lost one of their own. The tiniest bit of a smile hovered around the Elf's mouth as she thought of Loki's next round of mischief. True, he'd tricked the King into Odinsleep again and had taken his throne. But had Loki not given his life to save Thor's lover? He'd had no way of knowing he would survive by whatever twist of fate it amused the Norns to weave into his life's tapestry. And by all agreement- save Odin's, of course- Loki had acted as an excellent King, surprising everyone with the AllFather's sudden "enlightenment."

It was fortunate, Erienne mused, that Odin breaking free from his enforced coma was so widely witnessed. Had it been in secret, she suspected Loki would never again have seen the outside of the deepest, darkest cell his false father could erect for him. And that it was clearly a case for the Vitne Båret to judge. Because while the God of Lies and Mischief seemed very hard to kill, that certainly would not have stopped Odin from giving it his very best effort. Nodding decisively, she opened the door and walked into her expansive kitchen. Her judgement of the Dark Prince was correct. She could not have been more confident in her witness borne.

 

"Well there you are, you false, lying bitch." Loki was lounging elegantly in one of her wooden chairs, his long legs spread to their fullest and a vicious, mocking smile on his thin lips. "I've been so looking forward to seeing you again."

 

 

 


	2. I Know Who I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki finds that "despoiling" Erienne is not quite as easy as he anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for (mutual) physical violence. Some non-con-ish elements. And Loki being a total dick. But you expected that.

The sight of the terrifying Prince Loki sitting casually in her kitchen did not alarm Erienne.

Unduly.

After all, she'd been in ultra security prisons and dungeons before, usually within the cell of the prisoner she was sent to judge. The Vitne Båret were not without the ability to protect themselves. So the Elf calmly set her gardening tools and basket on the long harvest table, carved laboriously from black ironwood from Nidavellir. She was closer than preferred to the Dark Prince- but the god was ridiculously tall- one of the tallest of the Aesir- and those long legs sprawled everywhere in her humble kitchen.

"I don't believe I extended an invitation to visit, My Lord," she said calmly, her second sight already picking up multiple energy signatures in the room. Multiple... but all his? What was he-

Loki had taken advantage of the idiot Elf's distraction to seize her throat in one big fist and slam her back on the table. His fingers dug into the throbbing arteries along her neck, smiling malevolently. "I'm disappointed, Vitne Båret, I expected better from you. So weak. Really, darling. How do the guards keep prisoners from tearing you to pieces?" Erienne was utterly still, watching him carefully but not even attempting to pry his fingers loose from her neck. The Dark Prince laughed, contempt twisting his beautiful face. He was vaguely displeased. The vicious, half-mad part of him had gleefully surged forward the moment Loki opened that dark corner of his mind. He was ready for begging and pleading, for violation and tears. Perhaps for blood and ruin. And this Ljósálfar cunt was simply _staring_ at him. "You're quite the beautiful dullard, aren't you darling?" 

Laboriously clearing her throat, Erienne managed to croak, "And what brings you here? Were you not sent to Midgard to protect the humans? That was not my suggestion, but your father-"

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER!" Loki screamed into her face, spittle flying, teeth grinding as if he wanted to tear her throat out like a wolf.

"Very well," the Elf agreed. "He is not particularly paternal in his actions towards you."

Loki's hand tightened convulsively on Erienne's neck again, enjoying the dark red imprint of his fingers against her pale skin. He was even more furious with the  Vitne Båret than when she had pronounced Loki's redemption for his crimes and ordered his release. How could this witless thing be attempting a casual conversation as he was strangling her? What kind of a moron was allowed to become-

It was then that the God of Lies found himself on his back with the alarmingly heavy ironwood table pinning him to the floor. It was nearly as rib-cracking as his idiot brother's Mjölnir. The Elf he'd been busy abusing placed one dainty foot up on the underside of the table and strolled up to kneel by his face, beet-red from lack of air and rapidly turning purple. "These are very bad manners, Prince Loki."

He noticed with another wave of rage and hate that the Elf had a genuinely disappointed expression on her face, sort of the "I'm not angry, I'm just disappointed," expression his mother would wear when he'd been caught out yet again as a child. With a roar, the table flew off him and he pounced on Erienne, one hand grasping her wrists together behind her back and shoving her crassly against his armored front. With a lurid grin, Loki rubbed his swelling crotch against her stomach. She was a virgin, he knew this much about the Vitne Båret. He would have the pleasure of despoiling this little bitch and destroying her reputation. No more witness borne by this idiot-

"You spend too much time thinking of your glorious revenge, Prince," Erienne said flatly. And then her wickedly long garden shears were being driven brutally through his shoulder and pinning him to the wall. She folded her arms sternly. "Do you think you are the first to contest their judgement? Granted, I've not had as many angry about being judged as innocent, but your self-hate does run so very deep, does it not?"

There were likely more words of wisdom ready to fall from her full lips, but suddenly her jaw was pinned open by the hands of one of Loki's shades as another kissed the Elf brutally, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth and slanting his lips harshly against hers, cutting her mouth and staining it red. "We're going to take your innocence," purred the one behind her, "we will tear your precious, untouched cavern wide open, left bleeding after we are done using you."

Within seconds the Loki in front of her was decapitated neatly by her trowel flying through the air and the one behind her found one emerald eye gouged out by another razor-sharp gardening implement. "I _believe_ those two are your shades, Prince, so ideally you're the one still breathing," she sneered, full lips twisting with a cold kind of amusement. "But I will not tolerate your self-hatred and your _exasperating_ insistence to refuse to see who you truly are. So clever about everyone but yourself." Loki, who'd been busy casting two more clones stilled his long, pale hands in midair. His mother had said something like that to him during a visit to his cell. Right before she'd been murdered by that Svartalfheim filth. Erienne took advantage of his hesitation to drop one of the walls of the kitchen right on top of him, waving her hand daintily to keep the dust away. His prone body was face down on the floor, still pinned by the slab of rock and mortar.  Settling beside him gracefully, the Elf whispered, "Some people must always learn the hard way, you are apparently one of them." 

 

Based on the slant of the setting sun against the rubble in the Elf's kitchen, he had not been knocked unconscious long. Loki still found himself pinned by a particularly large chunk of wall, and he gritted his teeth in fury. How was the Vitne Båret besting him? Wait. She would not best him. Even a prolonged stay Odin's dungeon-based hospitality had not dimmed his  _seiðr._ He would win this round and crush this arrogant Elf- having the gall, the utter audacity, the sheer temerity, the _effrontery_  to think _she_ could judge _him?_ That the arrogant Vitne Båret could pronounce him _redeemed?_ Beginning to gather his scattered senses and crafting a geas to hold the little bitch, Loki eyed her move about the shattered room, picking up cooking implements and lifting heavy blocks of stone and resetting them. She couldn't see that he was conscious again from her position, and the Prince watched her. The Elf's skin was exquisite, smooth and pale, full red lips from his rather brutal assault on her mouth. Shimmering bronze hair flowed down her back, and the girl was tall, he noted. Not, he thought, like those irritatingly little pixie-like creatures that the White Court usually insisted on sending to Asgard, with their short, petite forms and brain-searing high-pitched giggles. This Elf's voice was light and calm, even when questioning him on the most horrific and shameful acts. The memory of his shame and fury galvanized Loki, and he exploded from the wreckage and seized Erienne around the waist, apparating from the room.

Loki slammed her against the bedroom wall and fisted his hand in her dark hair tumbling down her back, yanking her scalp so her lips would have to meet his. The Elf was indeed extremely tall, he noted with some pleasure. It was rather refreshing to be able to simply bend slightly to kiss her, rather than having to fold his long body nearly double, the way he did with his other lovers, or simply hoisting them higher.  

Lovers.

A little growl ripped from his throat. This little fool was not a lover- she would be a grisly lesson to all those who thought they knew _anything_ about him- as if they had any right to judge him! But really, those lovely, full breasts of hers felt delightful pressed against him, and his other hand slipped up to grip one and squeeze her softness.  When a silver tray came spinning through the air to slice through yet another one of his clones as the Elf disappeared from the room, Loki lost his thin grip on patience and roared, "ENOUGH!" 

The Vitne Båret were not the only ones who could make the earth move and buildings crumble. He found her just out on the flagstone path, ready to head down the road towards the city before the front door dropped on her.

When Erienne finally regained consciousness, she stiffened to realize her arms were held securely and she was reclining back against the broad chest of one Loki. She was naked, and her long legs were flung carelessly over the shoulders of another of the Dark Prince's clones, who was eagerly feasting on her embarrassingly wet center. A third Loki was lounging in the chair across from the bed, pants unlaced and hand stroking his hugely swollen cock. The Elf's eyes moved away quickly from his rather alarming erection as she made her best effort to struggle and free herself before falling back, panting. 'This miserable bastard has me under a geas!' she thought furiously.

"How are you doing this?" she snarled as the Loki between her thighs continued to stroke and suck salaciously, capturing her clitoris between his lips. "Gods!" the Ljósálfar moaned, clenching her fingers and trying to force some control back into her body.

The Loki holding her from behind kissed along on her neck, murmuring, "It's useless to fight, little girl. Be good and take your punishment."

This sent Erienne off into gales of laughter, which surprised the three enough that their hands and tongue were stilled for a moment. "If that's how you characterize being taken by you," she chortled in a decidedly unregal-like way. "This explains _so_ much about your bad temper if laying with the _legendary_ God of Lies is a punishment, rather than a reward." All three of the Lokis growled and snapped back to work on her body, intent on making her come until she passed out and then rousing her only to start again. But Erienne continued to laugh in that irritating fashion and he could tell she was trying to force herself back into some semblance of control. "How are you doing this?" she gasped while choking back a moan, "Surely Odin can track you here by the illegal use of your powers?"

At that, the real Loki rose from the chair, strolling over to her bed while still running his hand over his cock. This time, the Elf couldn't take her eyes away from that stiff and engorged part of himself, which was weeping perfect pearls of fluid, the Prince grinning luridly when he realized where her gaze was fixed. Stroking his long fingers over the head of his cock, he slid the liquid on his fingertips and then into her mouth, laughing as she tried to bite him. "You forget little Judge, that your clan is protected.  None of the Vitne Båret would wish to have a former prisoner know of your location. So this place is shielded from Odin... from Heimdall... from everyone but me."

Erienne swallowed back her moans as she tried to ignore what he was doing with his fingers inside her and that terrible, talented tongue lapping so industriously along her slit- pausing at the top to encircle her clitoris. She gritted out, "Then how did _you_ find me here?"

This time, Loki waved his hand and the clone that had been servicing her overstimulated center so skillfully disappeared and he settled himself between her thighs, the harshness of his leather pants rubbing against her wet skin. "When you passed judgement," he purred into one ear, "and placed your sanctimonious hand over my heart, I was able to cast a very simple tracking spell." He laughed at her enraged growl and her attempt to kick him, his rough hand squeezing her breast warningly. "I'll tolerate none of that, little brat! Sometimes the simplest spells are the most effective, don't you think?"

She began thrashing again, this time, less in anger and more in fear. She had never felt so helpless- not since becoming one who bore witness against the crimes of men, creatures, and gods. Every move she made was counteracted by something worse from him. And she finally sagged against the Loki holding her from behind, panting and huge eyes finally with a sheen of tears, even though she desperately tried to hide it. "Don't do this, Loki," she urged, "I know you want to believe that you are a monster, but you are not! The kindness you showed to that girl in Thanos' hellish keep? That act began to redeem you even after the horrors of what he had done to you. There are many steps you took on the way- unconsciously or deliberately- they kept you from becoming the genocidal monster your father wants to believe that you are. You are not his creature! You are a product of yourself, not from either of your fathers."

"You know nothing about me!" Loki suddenly roared, "NOTHING! How dare you think that with your superficial analysis you know anything of who I am?"

Panting, Erienne dropped her chin, pressing her forehead against his, flooding his mind with images from his past. Of course, colored by the sugar-water sentimentality of a weak creature such as herself- but he watched himself kissing that girl (Marielena?) goodbye...  Dying in Thor's arms on that hellish rock, he knew he meant those words when he said that "I didn't do it for him. I did it for you..." His pleasure in ruling Asgard as it should be- intelligently, logically, with a period of peace and a chance for the Realm to rebuild strength after Odin's endless skirmishes meant to prove his dominance.  

Something shifted in him then, the madness driven back into the box where he kept it locked after the unimaginable torture from Thanos. Screaming and railing against its imprisonment, but locked away from the rest of him so that the madness didn't rule him. But nonetheless, Loki was the God of Mischief, and he was unwilling to let this moment pass. With his most filthy and depraved expression, his emerald eyes lowered to her spread thighs again. "Perhaps it is time for me to show something to _you_ ," he purred, and went back to work with a frenzy with his fingers persuasively inside her as the Loki behind her toyed and caressed her nipples, licking his fingers and patting them, pulling at them until her back arched and the Elf was shocked to feel herself come. She may be a virgin, but before the discipline of becoming Vitne Båret, she had certainly explored enough with herself to know what she was feeling- though her youthful fumblings never could've felt as strong and overpowering as this. Spitefully, both Lokis continued their ministrations until she felt herself fall over the edge one more time, the muscles and tendons in her legs shaking desperately.

Erienne's eyes fluttered open to see the Dark Prince still between her legs and resting his chin on her pelvis, smiling at her in a hatefully knowing way. Her somewhat blurry vision noted they were elsewhere- a space she recognized, to her horror.

"Your cell? Why in the Nine Realms would you ever wish to see this place again?" The Elf's shock and concern surpassed her fear and she tried to struggle upright, blocked when one heavy forearm slammed down over her chest, between those bounteous breasts Loki was becoming quite fond of.

"Why, little judge, I brought us here for you," Loki answered mockingly, holding her immobile as his shade clenched his long legs along her ribs, Erienne's back still against his broad chest and arms entwined, captured in his. She heard the shadow's chuckle in her ear with the mocking richness of Loki's deep voice and hissed back at him. The Prince before her rose to his knees, wrapping her legs around his hips and keeping her open to his rigid cock. "How many times did you fantasize about me taking you here? Fucking you against the glass-" With a startled shriek, she found herself pressed against the ominously humming barrier of his old cell. "I can only imagine it to be the reason you released me. Your precious virgin carnality imagining me driving my cock inside you? In front of the guards, leering at your arousal?"

The geas he'd placed on her while unconscious held, cruelly keeping Erienne immobile no matter how much she thrashed and howled inside, trying to escape from this foolish, cruel God. When she felt the wide, cool head of his cock linger at the opening of her channel, she finally gasped, "Don't! Loki, don't do-"

The pain of him... It was more than she could have guessed, it would have never occurred to the Vitne Båret to imagine the God of Lies thrusting inside her virgin passage, brutally shoving through her barrier and groaning in her ear as she cried out. No matter what His Vainess could have assumed, Erienne would never have allowed such thoughts. Her role was sacred, above mortal pleasures and weakness of the flesh. But _his_ flesh...

"Ah, by the Nornir I knew you would feel this way," the cruel Prince groaned in her ear, "such a slim channel struggling to welcome me. The heat of you..." Erienne cried out as Loki withdrew halfway, only to push in harder, grinning unkindly at her moans and gasps. His shade's hand suddenly came between them, forcing her to look out on to the cellblock, showing the horrid Aesir guards leering and openly rubbing themselves as Loki thrust again, harshly. "Is it just as you wished for, darling?" the clone purred, "Fucking you like a whore as the unwashed men stare?"

Erienne froze, rigid in every part of her and forcing Loki's cock to a standstill as this time, he was the one who groaned. "NEVER!" she spat, "How DARE you treat me this way!" Her fury overcame at least part of the rigid spellwork that kept her bound to the Prince's whim, and the ugly scene disappeared. She could almost see the inside of her bedroom when he jerked them away again, this time throwing her on her back on a huge bed, sensuous with green and bronze drapes and bed covers.

"Then perhaps you envisioned my bedchamber, luxurious silks and linens rubbing against your back as I made you scream?" Loki greedily thrust back into the Elf's passage- she was almost painfully tight and clenching against him in an effort to drive his cock from her. But he grinned as he realized as he withdrew, she would clench harder, trying to keep him inside her. Rising above her on his knees, the Dark Prince nodded to his clone, having him slide behind her again and making the girl flinch as she felt his hardness press against the small of her back as he pulled her knees up and back, opening her wider for the true Loki to drive into her again. Erienne closed her eyes against him for the first time, refusing her clear sight, not wanting to witness his pleasure in his cruelty to her. Her judgement had been correct. She _knew_ it.

Gritting her teeth, the Vitne Båret pulled herself upright, fisting the lovely, heavy silk of Loki's hair and forcing him to look at her- really look. "I know who you are," she enunciated very precisely. "Lie to yourself if you must. But you cannot lie to me." Her concentration was fading, the fierce push and pull within her and the angle of his heavy groin against her wet center was tearing away Erienne's defenses. But she was not one to give up. With a last desperate push, she found them back in her garden, resting against the sweet-smelling grass with the tang of basil and lavender crushed beneath Loki as she straddled him. Circling her hips in an unconscious but deeply satisfying way, she bent low to whisper in his ear, "I. Know. Who. You. Are." Punctuating each word with a thrust, Erienne smiled despite herself to hear his groan. "Stop wasting yourself on self-hatred and pretense!" She felt her unskilled hips move faster, bouncing up and down and amused to see his gaze drawn helplessly to her generous breasts bouncing in his face. "There is much more expected of you, Prince Loki Friggasson of Asgard, Jotunheim, and Midgard- and you _must_ be ready for it. Say it!"

Loki could not remember a time- ever in two thousand years of existence- when a woman had taken control of him and had been the one to issue demands in bed. Or... his dazed senses tried to remember- in the garden. The sweet smell of lavender and the spice of crushed basil as this shocking temptress rode him like her horse. "Say..." he licked his lips and tried to recall what she'd been shouting about. "Say what, you vicious temptress?" He groaned, back arching as hers dipped, rubbing herself shamelessly against the wiry curls at the base of his cock and driving him deep inside her.

"I know who I am." Erienne's hips circled, not rising up and down as he desperately wished, more massaging the weight of his cock inside her. "Say it! You are meant to change the direction of the Nine Realms if you only accept who you are!"

Head dropping back, he tried to close his eyes and the Elf slapped him sharply across the face.

"SAY. IT!!"

What was this utterly insane Ljósálfar asking of him? Loki had never felt so confused, angry, and so fucking turned on all at the same time. His hand went to her throat warningly, and then to his shock, her slim fingers curled tightly around his neck. Dimly, he could see himself then. All the moments, the points where she saw his path change from cruelty to strength, from hatred to ambition, his thoughts drifting from the loathing and disgust he felt inside himself to the slightest... most infinitesimal possibility that this ridiculous creature was correct. Almost against his will, the words dragged out in his beautiful, sonorous voice.

"I- I know-" Erinenne's hips were moving at a speed he couldn't imagine, her silky, heated insides clutching and battering at his cock, wet and slick coating his balls and their thighs. And as her back arched again as the Elf shrieked blissfully and Loki felt his come boil up out of him and coat her inside, he heard himself growl out, "I KNOW who I am!"

 

Some time later, the two found themselves sitting in the wreckage of the kitchen, devouring everything they could find in the cooler, enjoying each other's little bites and scratches as Loki fed Erienne grapes and berries, then lounged in his most self-satisfied way as her warm fingers brought slices of crusty bread and meat to his smirking lips. "Such a surprise, my lovely judge. Who knew such a Valkyrie existed inside your demure shell?" He watched, grinning as the Elf rolled her hazel eyes and stuffed another piece of roast in his mouth.

"Such a surprise, Prince of Lies, that you so stubbornly insisted on lying to yourself?" Erienne eyed him as Loki thoughtfully chewed and swallowed his last mouthful. His cool fingers ran down her arm, healing the bruises marring that perfect skin.

"I have never taken a woman against her will," he said suddenly, gravely. "I do not know how to make amends." Shifting, Loki rose and helped her stand, still holding her hands. "If you wish, I will return to the Old Man's dungeon."

It was Erienne's turn to glare. "After all the trouble I went to, breaking you out of there? There is more expected of you, Loki. Rage and hatred- your old weapons- Thanos wields them with greater skill. You must find new ways to defeat the Titan. You must find your true strengths."

Loki's beautiful face sobered, and the Elf's heart hurt, knowing this would be the last time she would ever see it. Then, he looked down at her and those forest-green eyes lightened. "Then give me memories to carry me into battle, my sweet judge."

One pale hand raising to stroke the line of his cheekbone, Erienne smiled tenderly. "That, I can do."

 

It was a full day and night before the Prince and the Judge exhausted each other to the point neither one could continue. So after carefully bathing and tending to each other's wounds, they stepped out into the garden again. Tilting his dark head, Loki watched the Alfheim sun spread its silvery rays over the pale green sky. "May I see you again?" he asked abruptly, looking down into her sweet face.

Erienne reluctantly shook her head. "There is someone waiting for you on Midgard. She is... vital. To you. To the future." But she smiled, a mischievous grin he'd never seen on her stubbornly regal face. "But I will never forget you." Smoothing her hand down his bronze armor, the Elf gave an utterly uncharacteristic giggle. "And you, my Prince, will never forget the woman who rode you into submission." 

Reluctantly letting go and backing into the sunlight, Loki began laughing. "Never, darling."

Sobering, the Elf nodded one last time. "Know who you are."

And as the Prince shimmered in the silver rays and disappeared, she heard him whisper, "Always, darling."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's read "Sing, Banshee," you may have seen that that Loki is calmer, not as vain and reckless. (Not completely or he wouldn't be Loki, of course.) His torture and revelations have tempered him. And while Odin could order him to Midgard all he liked, if Loki wanted to run off, it's not like anyone could stop him. This judgement ends up changing his vision of who he is, and what he has to become to defeat Thanos and save the universe. While still being vain, arrogant, bossy, dominating and really fucking hot.


End file.
